<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss From A Rose by BannedBloodOranges</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780571">Kiss From A Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges'>BannedBloodOranges</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AnckSuNamun as The Mummy, Dodgy 1990s Action Movie Logic, F/F, Fanvid, Fanvideo, Reincarnation, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A light hits the gloom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anck Su Namun/Evy Carnahan O'Connell, Anck Su Namun/Nefertiri, Meela Nais/Evy Carnahan O'Connell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss From A Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Non-profit fun only.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p><a href="https://vimeo.com/518170178">The Mummy - Kiss From A Rose</a> from <a href="https://vimeo.com/user80752244">MidnightGallery</a> on <a href="https://vimeo.com">Vimeo</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>